


Nemui

by sabahime



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Office AU, i don’t think it’s as graphic as other fics though, is that even a thing?, non-explicit sexual description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabahime/pseuds/sabahime
Summary: Maybe one day you’d admit everything—your affection for him, your desire to be with him… but not now. Tomorrow, you’ll go back to being Yamazaki-kun and (Surname)-san, but for now, you’re content with being in his arms, snuggling his chest as his nose is buried in your hair.
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Nemui

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after Kindan no Tasuketsu’s Nemui (Sleepers). It’s on youtube, and I tried my best to write this while visualizing the song, so if you’d listen to it while reading this I appreciate it.
> 
> Another office AU bc I’m a sad OL who just wants some Sousuke in her office. I’m not sure how good I am with NSFW, but I tried anyway. If you haven’t read Gymnopedie, I talked in one of the notes about how I feel that the Sousuke in my mind feels different than how he’s portrayed in other fics out there. And I still feel the same, so I tried writing the Sousuke in my mind. I hope you guys will appreciate him.
> 
> If it’s not clear enough, in this fic you two are more than friends, less than lovers, but not quite fuck buddies or fwbs because you clearly have feelings for each other. Maybe one day I’ll write a sequel for this, who knows!

The door closed behind you, the whirr and click of the auto-lock resounding quietly in the room. And yet, you hardly noticed it; too occupied with the lips currently pressed to yours.

Your breaths mingled together as he pressed his body even closer to yours, effectively sandwiching you between him and the door.

He shed his suit jacket without stopping his administrations, his mouth moving together with yours as he threw it carelessly to the ground. Meanwhile, you fumbled and undid his tie before discarding that too.

He then pulled away momentarily, swiftly undoing the first button of his shirt before resuming his kisses. His tongue licked your bottom lip, sucking on your lip for a second before you gave way and he slipped his tongue in, hot and dominant.

At the same time, his arms moved behind you, fumbling for the zipper on the back of your Ank Rouge dress. He made one swift movement to unzip it, and you had to struggle to remove it without breaking your kiss.

It felt like time had stopped before he pulled away, eyes half lidded and he looked into yours. His breathing was a little quickened, but still steady, unlike you who was breathing heavily. That’s to be expected, he’s a swimmer after all.

He decided to give you a break from all the kisses, moving away from your mouth and kissing your cheeks, before slowly moving to kiss your jaw and the column of your neck, and you whimpered at the sensation of his warm lips on you. You decided to coil your arms around his neck and squeezing your eyes shut, not even bothering to stifle the moans and mewls coming from your mouth. He moved further and further down, before settling on your collarbone while his hand moved to cop a feel of your breast. He nipped and suckled on your collarbone, and you gasped in surprise. Once he was satisfied at the red flower that bloomed on your collarbone, he moved back to kiss you. You could barely hold yourself together, however, and you slid down against the door, dragging him with you.

He remained there for a few seconds, content with kissing you, before he finally hooked his arms under you and moved to lift you from the ground, making long strides to the immaculately made bed. Then he placed you on the bed, as gentle as ever, and you propped yourself on your elbows as he moved to cage you with his limbs. He moved one of his hands to the back of your head, pressing your lips harder to his. He’d been expecting this outcome, but even he was surprised at how hungry he is of your touch.

He moved his arms to encircle your body, reaching over to your back and easily unclipping your bra even without looking. You were too dazed, drunk on his attention and kisses, but you somehow still had half the mind to remove the straps from your shoulders before he pulled it off you and discarded it to the ground next to the bed.

Still fighting for dominance in a flurry of kisses, you hastily unbuttoned his shirt, and he seemed to recognize that as he undid half of it while you focused on the other half. As soon as that was done, he shrugged his shirt off and threw it to one corner of the room, not caring about where it might end up. His hands moved to cup your cheeks, tongue darting in and out of your mouth. Meanwhile, you busied yourself with undoing his belt as you tasted his tongue in your mouth, before removing the belt and discarding it to the oblivion.

He broke away from the kiss, taking his tongue out of your mouth, and his heart pounded so loudly he wondered if you could hear it. He looked straight into your eyes, his breath slightly racing, and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, before cupping your cheek and kissing you lightly. Then he pulled away, undoing the button of his slacks, before removing and discarding it in one smooth movement.

He then moved his attention to your hips, sliding your lace panties away through your legs, and then throwing it over his shoulder—a problem you’d have to deal with come morning. Then he hooked your legs over his shoulders,   
settled between your legs and began licking.

The first touch of his tongue on your clit made you yelp with surprise. He didn’t stop, however, merely looking at your eyes as he continued licking your bundle of nerves. His tongue explored every inch inside you, and you were quickly reduced to a puddle thanks to his ministrations. It was all you could do to moan and sigh. Soon enough, a familiar feeling coiled within your pelvis, and you knew you were close.

“S-Sousuke—stop—I’m—“ you blubbered, and yet too weak to pull away.

“It’s okay.” He murmured with his lips still on your clit, and to emphasize his point, he gave your clit a hard suck, and you came undone with a loud cry.

He didn’t stop, however, opting to kiss your lower mouth gently for a few moments as you catch your breath, before finally pulling away. You sighed as you lie there motionless, too dazed to even realize that he’s removed his boxers, or to notice the sound of foil being ripped open.

He then moved to face you. He was smiling when he grabbed the back of your knees, holding them to your chest to reveal your most intimate parts to him. You whined in embarrassment and complaint, but he didn’t budge. Then he surged forward and entered you. You cried, and he sighed.

“A-ah… you’re so warm,” he said, grinning lightly as he stared into your eyes. Then he cupped one of your cheeks and gently kissed you, before slowly moving back and forth.

Each movement made you moan; he’s always been good at this, but it’s as if you’re reminded of it each time you do it. Come to think of it—he’s always been good at whatever he does. Work, swimming, personal relationships… you’d never thought he’d be interested in you, considering how popular he is with the girls in your office. But here you are, engaging yourself in copulation with him.

The first time it happened was after a party to celebrate the completion of a project back in Kobe. Everybody was too drunk, including both you and him. You’d opted to go back to the hotel alone, and he’d walked you back. And then it happened before you even noticed it.

You thought that was it, the only one time it would happen. Maybe it was a lapse in his judgement to pick you, of all girls—he was drunk after all. You found it hard to believe, but he actively pursued you after that.

“I like you, (Name)-san,” he’d said one night, staring at you with those deep turquoise green eyes of his.

But you were too scared to believe it, too scared to return his affections. What if it was all a cruel prank? What if he changes his mind later on? That would be too hurtful. But you were selfish, and he was too persistent. Rejecting his affections was not in the options. So here you are, in a limbo that you can’t quite call a relationship.

You’d reluctantly agreed to it, but before you knew it, it had become a weekly thing, and he’d left a toothbrush in your apartment. Only in the confines of your and his rooms, were you able to become Sousuke and (Name). You’ve never been more glad how good you are at pretending you’re not familiar with him at the office.

He brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside you, and you were jolted back to reality.

“Mmh!!”

He let out a small laugh. “You liked that?” he questioned, and it was all you could do to nod. He maneuvered himself, angling his movements just right so that he could hit that spot over and over again. 

“A-ah! Sousuke! Don’t— I’ll—“

“It’s okay,” he said, simply, brushing some hair out of your face and smiling at you. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and onto his jawline, and you couldn’t help but be aware of how beautiful he looks in the moonlight.

Aah… you still remember how he proposed to only do this in hotel rooms. You were too afraid of commitments, and having sex in your or his apartment seems too much of it to your comfort. So you’d settled to only cuddling and sleeping together and watching movies in your apartments, conveniently ignoring how similar what you have is to a relationship.

It’s hard to admit, but you were afraid. Too scared to find out his true feelings for you, and too scared to admit your affections for him. You’d never tell him, but you had an inkling that he knows. The ever-reassuring Sousuke. Before you knew it, he’d become your rock.

It didn’t take too long for you to get close to the finish line, your moans growing louder with each movement. He didn’t seem intent on stopping, however, merely continuing to move in and out of you.

“Mmh, Sou—ah, mmfgh!!”

...and you’d come undone for the second time tonight. He didn’t show any signs of stopping, however.

“Ah… I’m close,” he muttered, not even pausing to let you catch your breath. He circled his arms around you, and you around his back, before picking up to pace a notch faster to help with his release.

It didn’t take too long for him to finish, a groan escaping him as he surged forward one final time. He sighed, his breath quickened and his body covered in a film of sweat. Then he showered your face in kisses before removing himself from you and cleaning up.

After that was done, he went back to the bed and lied beside you, cradling your body against him as you laid your head on his chest. You fell into a comfortable silence, and soon enough into slumber.

Maybe one day you’d admit everything—your affection for him, your desire to be with him… but not now. Tomorrow, you’ll go back to being Yamazaki-kun and (Surname)-san, but for now, you’re content with being in his arms, snuggling his chest as his nose is buried in your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I actually haven’t written anything in years, and pretty much stopped reading fanfics regularly for year too. It was when I was talking to my Japanese friends about Japanese fanfics, that I started reading again (In Japanese). The one thing that sticks out a lot to me is actually the quality and the content. Of course, there are works that are obviously written as a self-insert disguised as a reader-insert, and ones that isn’t that great (sorry but I have to admit), but above all, there are some great works out there that are simple, easy to read, easy to understand, and yet are still greatly entertaining. My fav Sou fic of all Sou fics out there, both in English and Japanese, is an office AU and doesn’t use complicated words and kanji, and yet I still enjoyed it very much. I tried to channel that into my fics, so I hope you guys appreciate it.
> 
> It’s kind of interesting really, English fics on this site (and Luna) feel like they’re written by amateur/pro/amateur looking to be pro writers and are really well written, but Japanese fics feel like they’re written by any other person. And the contents; English fics tend to be more explicit when NSFW, but Japanese fics tend to be more subtle and less kinky.
> 
> Anyway, I actually started writing again because of that Sou fic. I really liked the idea of office AU Sou, plus it was written very simply but cutely. It made me realize that it’s ok to be mediocre, it’s ok to not be absolutely great at writing. Everybody has a story to tell, and you just gotta write it. And that’s how I started writing again.
> 
> I really wish you guys can read that fic. I really really like it, but it’s in Japanese so unless you understand a fair amount of Japanese you can’t understand 😅
> 
> Anyway! Enough with my rambling. Thought you guys might be interested with how this one came about. Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
